Sex On The Beach
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Dez films a different type of movie, with Austin as his superstar.


**All I'm going to say is that Austin Moon in a pink speedo…yes, that sounds like something that I would love to happen. Sadly, a fantasy is as far as that'll go, so I'll have to settle for writing about it. So, I present an Austin/Dez fic, with horny, dirty-talking Austin for all of your enjoyment!**

* * *

Dez panned across the ocean, his camera lens capturing the brilliant shades of color that streaked across the sunset sky, and their reflections in the clear water. The beach was completely deserted, everyone packed into a new shopping mall that had opened on the other side of town. Ally and Trish had decided to brave the inevitable mob to try a new ice cream shop that promised a plethora of new flavors guaranteed to relieve the summer heat. A cold tasty treat would have really hit the spot right now, but there was no other place Dez would have rather been than right here on the beach, about to shoot the best movie he had ever created.

He had been crushing on Austin since they were in the fourth grade. They went to a party, where they played spin the bottle, and Austin's spin ended up with the bottle pointing at Dez. Everyone laughed, and a couple of guys dared Austin to go through with it, but Dez knew it was good-natured teasing. He didn't expect Austin to crawl over and plant one right on his lips. From that moment, he started looking at his best friend differently, replaying that kiss over and over.

It was during a sleepover in the fifth grade that Dez told Austin how he felt. They were camping outside in Austin's backyard in a tent, the blond boy lying there silently for a couple minutes, before a smile broke across his face.

"Thanks, dude."

After the initial nervousness, Dez felt relief wash over him. Their friendship only got stronger over the years, Austin becoming interested in girls, and Dez starting to check out other boys. But Dez's attraction for Austin continued to elevate as the blond boy matured. Now they were in high school, and Austin Moon was a singing sensation, popular with a plethora of girls that would have given anything to kiss him. Sometimes, Dez got a little jealous when Austin brought a girl on stage to sing to, but he was happy for his friend's success. He knew Austin worked really hard to build his career into what it was today, and he would support Austin regardless of the occasional twinge of jealousy.

He knew Austin was straight, which was why Dez was surprised when Austin came to him with the idea for this "movie." They agreed that it was something that would never get leaked onto the internet, and that they would probably delete right after they shot it and watched a couple times, but Austin was starting to feel constrained by the wholesome pop image the label was pushing. Dance routines gave him a chance to be cool, but with the majority of his fanbase being young teenage girls, Austin didn't have much time to just be sexy. That made this video all the more special. He was going to get to see a side of Austin Moon that no one else did. He was going to see Austin hot and horny.

This was the part Dez would make slow-mo in editing, because that was how he felt watching Austin running toward him on the beach.

Wearing a white and red jacket with the zipper pulled half-way down to expose those perfect rock-hard pecs. But even hotter than that was the tiny pink speedo hugging his best friend's bottom half.

Austin's body was flawless from head to toe, but Dez really liked the singing stud's legs. Hairless at the insistence if the label, and muscular from countless dance practices and performances, Austin's legs were two powerful columns that Dez had imagined licking from trembling thighs to curling toes.

Dez had a raging hard-on by the time Austin sat on the beach towel next to him.

"Hey guys, it's Austin Moon, and if you're as horny as me right now, then let's help each other out." Austin grabbed the bulge in his speedo, which pulled a long heavy sigh from Dez's mouth.

If nobody else would see this video, did that mean Austin was talking to him? Or was he just being vocal to get in the mood? Either way, it was majorly turning Dez on. He forced his shaking hands to still, not wanting to mar the extreme arousal of the moment.

Through his lens, he watched Austin slip his hands under the jacket to rub his bare chest, both in places where Dez could see, and where he couldn't.

"Playing with my nipples gets my dick so hard."

It was surreal, hearing dirty talk flow from Austin's mouth with such smoothness that it sounded second nature to the pop star. Dez was dying to shove his free hand down his pants and grope himself, but he wasn't sure if that would be appropriate. His job was to be the cameraman, to get every lick of Austin's lips, the rhythmic stroking of his dick, and every thick spurt of cum that streaked across his best friend's perfect abs.

"I'm feeling kinda hot. You guys mind if I take my jacket off? Dez unconsciously shook his head. Austin tugged at the zipper, which didn't budge. "I think it's stuck. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Was this part of the fantasy? There was no way that zipper was really stuck, but if it afforded Dez the opportunity to participate in this wet dream caught on film, he wasn't going to deny himself.

He slowly stretched his left hand forward, pausing right before his fingers touched the red zipper. Austin smiled and nodded, giving Dez the approval to tug the zipper down, revealing Austin's bare chest in all of its glory.

"Do you wanna touch my chest?" Dez wasn't sure if Austin was talking to him or the camera. Weren't they one in the same right now? "Go ahead, feel me up, dude."

The camera couldn't do that for him, so Dez took it upon himself to fulfill that request. Austin pulled out a tube of suntan lotion titled "Strawberry Surprise."

"Make sure you get a lot of that stuff on me. And it's cool if you accidentally put too much on. It's edible."

Dez thought he was hot before. But when Austin winked at him, or the camera – he still wasn't sure which – his heart went into such a rapid flutter that he felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Austin was being so flirtatious and sexy on camera, but Dez really felt a connection between him and his best friend. Watching his own left hand through the lens rub the edible lotion up and down Austin's rock-hard abs, Dez wondered if the girls packed to capacity at Austin's concerts felt this way when he looked at them. If so, it was no wonder that they dedicated their lives to the singing star.

Unlike his own thin frame, Austin had a body that any guy would envy. Sitting atop his sculpted pecs were two little pink nipples that stood at attention when Dez brushed his wet fingers against them. Austin did say that he liked having his nipples played with, so Dez was slow and methodic, trying to pull out the most delicious moans from those gorgeous pink lips. He couldn't wait to hear every clear sound when he replayed this "movie."

He eased his way back to Austin's abs, running his index finger along the lines that separated them, before taking another big glob of lotion and rubbing against Austin's abs. Austin giggled when Dez ran his finger along the blond's nipple. In the midst of overflowing sex appeal, somehow Austin managed to be adorable. If that wasn't the sign of a true idol, then Dez didn't know what was.

While he worked the lotion against Austin's legs, his best friend kept moaning and whispering how good it felt, how he wanted Dez to rub harder. Every word that came from Austin's mouth made Dez dizzy with arousal, especially when he remembered that this lotion was edible. He wanted to lap up every last drop with his tongue, pressing his mouth along the insides of Austin's armpits, inside the gaps between Austin's toes, and against all the skin covered by that teasingly small pink speedo.

"That feels really good. Do my backside okay?"

Dez wasn't sure if he was reading too much into it, but Austin said backside, not back. Did that mean Austin wanted to him to rub the lotion against the speedo, underneath it? It was hard to call upon the little bit of logic left in him when Austin turned around, those muscular butt cheeks just barely contained by the thin pink fabric.

He started where he knew he was safe, using his left hand to massage the lotion into Austin's shoulders, and down along the crease of the singer's back. It was a rare opportunity to notice how muscular someone's back could be, and Dez was nothing more than grateful to feel that hot flesh, bulging and alive, beneath his palms. It was that appreciation for Austin's body that allowed him to slow down and make his way to the waistband of his best friend's speedo, unsure if he could go any lower.

"Go for it. Sometimes I sunbathe naked, and I don't want to get sunburn back there. Make sure you really get it all wet, okay?"

Austin sunbathed naked? Great. Now that was all Dez was going to be able to think about when he saw Austin relaxing on the beach. But he put aside that golden information in the part of his brain reserved from steamy fantasies, and kept his attention on Austin right in front of him, who was lifting his hips and easing that speedo off his butt.

Dez licked his lips and took a moment to zoom in on those perfect tan butt cheeks. Screw floors clean enough to eat off of. He imagined an ice cream sundae melting across Austin's butt, and licking it all up with his tongue, diving his tongue between the two cheeks to snatch that last bit of vanilla that had snuck into Austin's most intimate place. This was crazy, but Dez never felt more alive than when he was groping Austin's butt.

His fingers were dripping with Strawberry Surprise, but the extra lotion only made everything hotter. Austin spread his legs when the excess lotion trickled between his butt cheeks, sighing in a way that should have been illegal. The sounds that Austin was making would make everyone pass out with a cartoon-like nosebleed. Austin went so far and above hotness that it didn't seem fair that one person could possess all this natural sexiness.

Austin's cock was hard. That much had been obvious before Austin got up on all fours and began wagging his butt back and forward, pushing his cock between his legs so the hard five and a half inch shaft was revealed in its entirety. This was when Dez wished he could magically sprout more hands because two just wasn't enough. He had to keep the camera steady, which only left him one hand to stroke Austin's dick, and he wanted to keep rubbing his best friend's butt, to play with that tight hole, and squeeze those cum-filled balls until they released a huge load that he would have been more than glad to swallow.

"Yeah, play with my cock. Make sure you get my balls too. I haven't come since the last tour. Can you feel how much cum is in them?"

His best friend's balls were pretty big, and Dez was pretty sure he could feel just how cum-filled they were. Austin's last tour had ended over a month ago. But there was no time to rest, with a slew of local performances, dance practices, and late-night writing sessions with Ally. The label didn't want the Austin Moon hype to die down even a little, so Austin didn't even have time to shoot a proper load. Dez felt sorry for Austin, because he would have never lasted that long, but he was really glad that he was going to be the one to see a month's worth of cum shooting from that big dick.

"Oh God, squeeze my balls, harder…yeah, that feels amazing. Wait, you're gonna make me come…" Austin turned over onto his back and held his legs up, panting for breath. "Better get some of that Strawberry Surprise in here too. You know, just in case."

Dez was frozen, eyes nailed to the camera, which he set to zoom right on that tight pink pucker. He was going to put his fingers inside Austin Moon. This was a wet dream come to life. It was like the dirty version of all those cheesy cartoon movies that claimed miracles really did happen when you wished and believed in them hard enough. Dez didn't know what he had done to deserve such luck, but he was going practically bursting with excitement as he eased his long middle finger between Austin's butt cheeks.

It was hard enough fighting off his own orgasm. Feeling Austin's inner walls clamping around the digit working its way deeper inside had Dez's cock throbbing so much that he had to pause so he wouldn't come in his shorts. And once he got two fingers in there, it was that much harder to control himself. Not only was Austin's voice dripping with sex every moan and gasp that flowed from his lips, Austin was talking dirty.

"Deeper, stretch me with those long fingers. I'm so horny, my balls are gonna bust…I'm gonna shoot such a big load from your dick, Dez…"

Wait. Dez? Had Austin just moaned his name? Did that mean this went deeper than just some camera fantasy to help him get his rocks off? Austin wasn't addressing an invisible audience now, but had called to him by name. And told him that he was going to come "from his dick," which could only mean one thing. Dez didn't come in his pants at that moment, but with how much pre-cum oozed from his six inch dick, it definitely felt like it.

He couldn't get his own clothes off fast enough, putting down the camera for just a moment, before picking it back up to find Austin lying on his back, legs spread wide and face oozing with desperation and arousal. Dez couldn't wait anymore. He thrust his dick into Austin's tight hole.

And it really was tight, those wet inner walls squeezing his cock like a vicegrip. A couple strokes into that wet heat and he was cumming so hard that it felt like he was going to pass out. Cum was gushing from his pulsating dick, every shot making his entire body shake.

"So much cum inside me…you're shooting so much cum, Dez." Austin's eyes were half-lidded, nearly glazed over with lust. "I wanna come too. Gotta keep moving, buddy."

Wiped out after the biggest orgasm he had ever had, Dez summoned all the strength left in his body and resumed rocking his hips forward into his best friend. He could feel his own cum sloshing around in Austin's butt, which turned him on even more. And he was capturing it all on film.

He was recording the sweat that was shining across Austin's chest, his skin slick from Strawberry Surprise. Dez was starting to get sweaty himself, but he was way too focused on Austin to care about himself. He had already come, and now it was time to see that big dick shoot.

When Dez found Austin's spot, he aimed all of his thrusts there, and pushed with enough power to make Austin arch his back clear off the towel and make his toes curl so hard that they cracked.

"More, harder, faster!" By this point, Austin was nearly moaning gibberish, too horny to even form real words. "Gotta come. Gotta come. Gotta come."

It was like a chant, and once Dez got his wet hand on Austin's cock, stroking it as fast as he could, that chant turned into a series of screams.

"I'm cumming! Dez, you're making me come!"

Austin's orgasm was even more explosive than Dez anticipated, thick globs of cum shooting all the way to his best friend's face, streaking across his chest and oozing along his abs. Austin was _covered_ in his seed. And seeing all of that cum shooting from Austin's dick, and feeling it throb in his hands pushed Dez over the edge, his butt cheeks clenching as he shot a second load in Austin's butt. His balls felt like they were going to explode from overstimulation, but with the camera focused on Austin's face, his superstar best friend looking up at him with a weary smile, Dez felt like he could come all over again.

"Did you get the shot?"

"I think so. I was really out of it when I came, though."

"That's okay. We can reshoot if we need to."

* * *

**I really liked incorporating the dirty talk, and the camera added another dimension that made it easy to imagine the story in my head, so hopefully you were able to see it on your screen. If only we could get our hands on a copy of this "movie."**


End file.
